


Distraction

by Bloodwolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dorks, Gaming, M/M, dicks in love, sobs it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodwolf/pseuds/Bloodwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I only nabbed your motherfuckin’ package! No need ta ice up mine!”</p><p>He only replies with a unabashed smirk, before reaching over to your controller and unpauses the game.</p><p>Oh, its fucking on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. Requested over at my Tumblr.

“Gamzee, if you don’t get your hand off my crotch, I will, bite you.”

“What motherfucker says that’s a bad thing?”

He’s taunting you, the coy motherfucker. If he keeps saying stuff like that, you won’t stop touching him. Even if his attention is warped to the TV in front of him.

“Gamz, I’m playing, the game.” He’s starting to get a little flustered, but the stubborn boy won’t budge.

“Then play it.” Is your only reply, but you don’t remove your hand. If anything, you press harder and he visibly jolts. 

Today is Game Date, a day you two set aside every week to just lounge around Tavbro’s place and play video games. The games range from the uber competitive Super Smash Bros., to nice and calm Skyrim, to the fast paced Halo 3, which also happens to be the game of the day.

Now, normally you couldn’t play long. Not that you don’t like your brother in green and his alien brother, they are that level of motherfucking badass you could never achieve, but there’s always so much stuff going down, its hard to tell what the fuck’s going on. You tried though, really, you still have the controller and the screen is still in split, but you’ve long abandoned you role as fire support, merely just running behind him, and now Tavvy’s covering your ass while you’re gawking at his. And touching. Can’t forget about that.

Tavbro doesn’t seem to mind though (actually, he does, he‘s just ignoring you). He’s too busy shooting them little buggers running around the place like motherfucking chickens with their heads lopped off. Things can’t kill them selves. 

Oh, one of them just kamikaze’d you. You guess they can.

Tav does this mini battle cry, as he lays waste at the alien shits around him, and you swear it turns you on even more. He makes that same exact sound in bed.

You decide to play a little more, looting a discarded plasma pistol and shooting the random array of aliens showering the screen. All is good, you were actually catching up to your boy before you felt something cold drop in your pants. You howled out some expletives before pausing the game, jump to your feet and doing the jig, reveling two melting ice cubes dropping from your pant leg. “What the motherfuck?!”

“Payback’s, a bitch.” Tav chirps, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“I only nabbed your motherfuckin’ package! No need ta ice up mine!”

He only replies with a unabashed smirk, before reaching over to your controller and unpauses the game.

Oh, its fucking on.

The next ten minutes consisted of many dick moves played by you and your dickish boyfriend. You unplugged his controller, he smears your face paint. You bite his neck, he pinches a nipple. You stick a hand down his pants (rendering him half-hard, you state proudly), he licks your ear. There’s one point halfway in the map when you decide to hook a leg over his shoulders (flexibility for the fucking win), and he turns his head and straight up licks your clothed crotch. You jerk away with a groan and now you’re half hard. 

Suddenly, this seems more like foreplay than competitive gaming. 

You are now laying on your side, and it’s near the end of the map. The two of you have relatively calmed down, save the minor shuffling to hide your awkward boner. One quick glance over to Tavbro tells you that he’s doing the same, crossing his legs and leaning over. You decide to go for one more. The Hail motherfucking Mary. With your foot still sitting at his side, you inch it toward his hardly covered bulge. You both ain’t never been one with feet, you actually keep yours in socks during the woo-hoo, but friction is friction and he needs it. Even if he’s blatantly ignoring it in favor of being a cocky ass in a video game. 

You start to rub, slowly. It’s difficult and rough through the thick layer of jeans, but you can tell it gets the job done as he rolls his hips with your foot. He lets out a soft moan and before you knew it, the game is abandoned, and Tavbro all but launches himself at you, pulling down your pants and he licks a long torturous stripe up the length of your cock.

You fucking _love_ Game Date.


End file.
